Gratitud
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Los malos entendidos son perjudiciales si no se aclaran, ¿pero que tanto nos afectan?  Mpreg, Drarry


Los personajes son creación original de J.K Rowling

Mpreg, algo AU espero que les guste.

**Gratitud**

**Por Tlacuilo**

Un hermoso ocaso se dibujaba en el horizonte, el joven enfundado en una túnica no muy elegante pero sin caer en los común; la oprimía entre sus manos, los nervios lo tenían al borde del colapso y no es que esperando en esa sala tan austera le ayudara a calmarse pero traía la carta de su madre en el bolsillo ahora su mas preciada posesión, ella le había explicado con sus ultimo aliento lo que tenia que hacer y ahí se encontraba esperando; tan asustado como si estuviera ante el propio Wizengamot, la estancia se ilumino, las dos antorchas que estaban en ambos extremos de la habitación se prendieron, el chico siguió esperando la única ventana aun estaba abierta algo que realmente agradecía ya que el sofoco que tenia se sosegaba un poco con el viento nocturno. La puerta se abrió, el no se movió pero su corazón empezó a latir con mas rapidez.

—Hola Malfoy, siento haber tardado pero aun hay cosas que necesitan de mi atención.

—Esta bien no ha sido mucho tiempo.

—Siento lo de tu madre

—Gracias… es precisamente una carta de ella para ti, lo que me ha traído aquí.

— ¿Para mi?

—Así es ella me dijo como te salvo la vida en el bosque, mejor dicho me lo confeso después de todo esos hombres la mataron por ese motivo

—Yo….

—No te culpo, nadie podía saber que alguno mortifagos sobrevivientes nos consideraran traidores, no cuando fuimos juzgados como ellos, nos quitaron todas nuestras posesiones, nos dejaron sin nada y aun así ellos la mataron.

—Ya los encontraremos Malfoy.

—Eso espero, bueno toma- el rubio le entrego la carta a Harry, este la tomo y comenzó a leer.

_**Sr. Harry J. Potter**_

_**Si esta misiva esta en su mano es por que yo me reuní con mi amado esposo, pero por desgracia nuestro hijo se ha quedado solo, es por eso que me veo en la penosa necesidad de solicitar su ayuda.**_

_**Si otras fueran las circunstancias no lo hubiese hecho, pero una madre siempre hará lo que sea por el bienestar de su hijo y créame que yo no soy la excepción.**_

_**Como bien sabrá de los Malfoy solo queda el apellido ya que el ministerio nos dejo sin un galeón, ni siquiera un lugar en donde vivir.**_

_**Lucius y yo educamos a nuestro hijo como un sangre pura, nunca trabajo, todo se le ha dado con solo pedirlo, sus amigos; la mayoría están muertos o encarcelados ya no hay a quien recurrir, mi única esperanza es usted. **_

_**Lo que mas me preocupa es que mi pequeño príncipe es un doncel, uno de los pocos en el mundo mágico, esta información no es de conocimiento público, decidimos que buscaríamos un buen prospecto para casarlo pero ahora que la desgracia nos ha alcanzado temo que su estado sea un factor vulnerable.**_

_**Ahora con la suerte que nos ha tocado me temo que no haya nadie que quiera acercarse a un proscrito y sobre todo un Malfoy al menos no con buenas intenciones; personas sin escrúpulos se beneficiarían teniendo un doncel sangre pura, se lo aseguro y harían todo lo posible por obtenerlo incluso si es algo deshonesto.**_

_**Es por eso que acudo a usted en busca de ayuda ahora su situación es mas que buena y su nombre impone obediencia por ende le suplico interceda para buscarle esposo a mi hijo alguien que lo cuide y sobre todo lo respete.**_

_**Tal ves usted no entienda la forma en que nos manejamos los magos de sangre pura, pero le aseguro que mi hijo no se opondrá a esta decisión.**_

_**Sin mas por el momento y agradeciendo infinitamente su ayuda se despide. **_

_**Narcissa Black de Malfoy.**_

El moreno termino de leer y se quedo callado buscando como preguntarle a Malfoy sin que este sin sintiera humillado pues ya no eran unos niños para seguir con esa guerra de insultos, además que ahora con lo que sabía un sentimiento de curiosidad hacia el pequeño rubio crecían en el- Draco era mas bajito y delgado que Harry- Harry siguió en su línea de pensamientos mientras Draco estrujaba mas su túnica esperando el veredicto y no es que saltara de emoción por el hecho de que se fuera a casar con un perfecto desconocido, si no que se sentía a salvo en ese lugar y con la protección del moreno aunque eso no lo diría nunca.

—Draco tu sabes...

—Si

—Bueno yo como sabes me crie en el mundo muggle no conozco las tradiciones mágicas y mucho menos a prospectos para ti, si hay alguien que tu…

El moreno corto el dialogo « ¡que diablos! pensó, si a el le gustaba ese rubio engreído desde que tenia memoria ¡¿por que se lo iba a dar a un extraño en bandeja de plata?». El rubio ajeno a esos pensamientos ya contestaba la pregunta

—Bueno aquí en Inglaterra no creo tener muchas posibilidades, pensaba en viajar a Francia ahí encontrare mas posibilidades, además deseo seguir estudiando y ahí será un buen lugar.

—No.

— ¿No?

—No te iras a Francia y si quieres seguir estudiando puedes hacerlo aquí yo me hare cargo de tus gastos.

—A ver Potter, mi madre te pidió un favor pero nunca que te hicieras cargo de mi y definitivamente… ¡limosna no te estoy pidiendo!- el rubio ya estaba bastante ofendido, Harry lo tomo de los brazos y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No es limosna cuando tu esposo es el que se hace cargo de tus gastos ¿no?

Draco se quedo inmóvil procesando las ultimas frases de Harry, pero este no pudiendo esperar mas le rozo los labios con los suyos solo probando el terreno, al no encontrar resistencia se aventuro a profundizar y estrecho entres sus fuertes brazos el cuerpo que llevaba anhelando tanto tiempo; Draco enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Harry aunque para conseguirlo se paro de puntitas, Harry se separo para dejar respirar a Draco y este aun con las mejillas arreboladas consiguió decir en un murmullo.

—No tienes que hacerlo por gratitud.

— ¡Ha! ¿De veras crees que permitiré que otro se lleve lo que he codiciado por años?... no, ahora resígnate a ser mi esposo.

—No tengo que resignarme.

—…

—Por que yo también lo deseo.

00000000000000000000000

Lo que vino después de esa inolvidable tarde fueron preparativos para la boda y por supuestos muchas explicaciones a las personas cercana a Harry, sus inseparable amigos le pidieron que lo pensara y que había mas formas de devolverle el favor a Narcissa sin que el _se sacrificara_, el moreno con una gran sonrisa en los labios les contestaba que el no era un mártir y que se casaba por qué estaba enamorado del rubio, que su difunta _suegra_ le hiciera mas fácil el camino solo era una ventaja por que el ya había decidió conquistar al _hermoso hurón_ terminando la guerra, no en vano testifico en favor de los Malfoy, y por supuesto el formar una familia con su rubio era un regalo que agradecía, ante semejante explicación sus amigos lo dejaron en paz.

Caso contario con Draco que por supuesto también se llevo su interrogatorio.

Una tarde que Harry había salido al ministerio para trabajar - era Auror- Hermione y Ron se aparecieron en Grimauld Place, Draco -que ya se le tomaba como amo en la casa- ordeno a Kreacher que les sirviera te, los chicos lo vieron y no evitaron pensar que el rubio había sido educado para ser un buen anfitrión.

—Y ¿que les trae por aquí?

—No andemos con rodeos Malfoy tu sabes el motivo de nuestra visita.

—Supongo que si ¿que es lo que quieren saber?

— ¿Que es lo que pretendes?, puedes buscar tu acomodo en otro lugar con otra persona ¿por que Harry?- dijo la castaña.

—En pocas palabras sabemos que solo eres un aprovechado de la gratitud de Harry.-Dijo Ron

—Nunca les ha pasado por la cabeza que yo lo quiero lo suficiente para casarme con el.

—Por favor Malfoy tal vez el haya creído tus mentiras, pero nosotros no, es cierto que no participaste en activo en la guerra pero eso no nos convence.

—Si son sus amigos como dicen por que no le dan un poco mas de crédito, confiando en sus decisiones.

—Tu familia y tú son solo oportunistas… _Oh perdón que ya no tienes familia_ o sea que solo tu eres el oportunista.

— ¡Ron!

—Es cierto Hermione.

—Mira Weasley por respeto a mi prometido no te contesto como debería, y si eso es todo lo que tienen que decir les invito a retirarse, ya lo he entendido no cuento con su confianza ¿pero saben que? la única que me interesa es la de Harry lo que ustedes sientan o piensan no me interesa.

—Pues debería interesarte Malfoy ya que somos muy cercanos a Harry.

– ¡¿Es eso una amenaza Granger?

—No, es solo información.

Los ex leones se retiraron dejando con un amasijo de pensamientos a Draco quien subió a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama, toda la tarde busco una solución y la conclusión llego cuando decidió que les demostraría, con hechos que realmente amaba a Harry y que no era solo una tabla de salvación para el, aun así las palabra de los ex Griffindor lo habían herido, saco de un pañuelo un juego de gargantilla y aretes de diamantes que era lo único que le quedaba de su madre y de toda su fortuna; los acaricio con devoción buscando consuelo en sus recuerdos.

Harry lo encontró dormido aun con las joyas apretadas en su puño depósito un beso en su cien que despertó a Draco, el moreno al ver esas estrellitas que adoraba rojas -signo inequívoco de que había llorado- lo abrazo con fuerza.

— ¿Que pasa amor?- el rubio suspiro, quejarse de los amigos de Harry no era un buen comienzo.

—Extraño a mis padres.

—Lo se cariño es normal.

Después de un rato que Harry lo estuvo mimando lo convenció de bajar a cenar y en un gesto de infinito cariño lo llevo en brazos hasta el comedor donde Kreacher que había escuchado toda la conversación de esa tarde, le había preparado -al _amito Draco, _como lo llamaba- su postre favorito, Draco le agradeció al elfo con una sonrisa que le iluminó su día al viejo elfo -y como no si era la sonrisa de un Black- el moreno algo celoso tomo a Draco y lo sentó en sus piernas donde el mismo le dio de comer a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacia el rubio por evitarlo ,se resigno pensando que el moreno le gustaba demostrar su amor en esas pequeñas acciones.

Grimauld Place se fue transformando con la presencia de Draco ya que este con ayuda de Kreacher y Winky- Harry la llevo con el, después de la guerra- , lo que eran una lúgubre mansión se convirtió en un lugar agradable para vivir Draco cambio los muebles de todos las habitaciones , sala, jardín, bibliotecas, incluso de la cocina; por algo mas moderno ,- excepto la habitación de Regulus a petición de Kreacher- mando a colocar una piscina interior, que el mismo decoro, quedando como un pequeño manantial con rocas y plantas alrededor de ella, y un puente de madera que cruzaba en medio.

Harry se apropio del lugar sobretodo por las tardes para nadar un rato después del trabajo des estresándose de su rutina el rubio algunas veces lo acompañaba y otras se limitaba a sentarse y verlo como disfrutaba como un niño con juguete nuevo, las visitas de los amigos de Harry no disminuyeron y Draco se esforzaba atendiéndolos y quedándose para conversar con ellos, sus primeros intentos fueron rechazados muy sutilmente pero aun así fueron detectados por Harry quien con seriedad pero sin enojo les hizo ver que pronto serian una pareja y Draco se merecía respeto, mas cuando hacia todo lo posible por integrase. Sus amigos aceptaron algo reticente, mas cuando _El profeta_ comenzó a agredir al moreno por su relación con Draco, la sociedad en general algo dolida por la elección de pareja de Harry apoyaban al periódico, sus amigos hicieron un frente común.

Sin embargo los preparativo de la boda no se de tuvieron y el 03 de Octubre Harry y Draco contrajeron nupcias acompañados por sus amigos mas cercanos.

La fiesta fue en el jardín de Grimauld Place y ya entrada la tarde los recién casados se despidieron para irse a su luna de miel.

Partieron a la Riviera Maya en donde se hospedaron en el Bahía Príncipe Akumal, el moreno escogió el lugar por que ahí les sobraba la privacidad, pasando como dos turistas mas, Draco que conocía la mayor parte de las playas de Europa se impresiono por la hermosura de la playa, su arena tan blanca y limpia que era un deleite caminar sobre ella, las aguas tan azules como las mas bellas turquesas y que decir de la tan famosa hospitalidad mexicana que ahora los chicos comprobaban de primera mano.

Después de estar en las tumbonas toda la tarde disfrutando del espectáculo del ocaso, se dirigieron a su suite y ahí dieron rienda suelta a su pasión.

El moreno mas ansioso que Draco, se dedico a desnudar a su hermoso rubio quien le ayudaba todo lo que sus nervios le permitían, cuando Draco quedo sin ropa alguna Harry se levanto y admiro la belleza que estaba sobre la cama y que ahora era solo suya, se acerco y beso con vehemencia esa boquita que luchaba por recuperar el aire, recorrió cada milímetro de la piel sedosa dejando marcas no muy pronunciadas en ella -tampoco buscaba arruinar tal perfección- su lengua y dientes veneraron los muslos pálidos y el miembro de Draco, este gimoteaba quedito , con algo de esfuerzo el rubio se separo de su esposo para terminar de desnudarlo y probar también su piel, el moreno al ver que Draco estaba por meterse su miembro lo detuvo pues quería que su primer orgasmo se liberara dentro del rubio, lo recostó de nuevo y con delicadeza separo sus piernas para acomodarse entre ellas Draco lo acerco para besarlo y lamerlo en el rostro como gatito, Harry a punto de morir de ternura convoco el lubricante, untándose en los dedos y en su pene; las falanges del moreno buscaron la entrada del rubio quien con molestia pero muy ansioso le indico que ya estaba listo, con paciencia el moreno fue entrando y con cada tramo que avanzaba se sentía con ganas apremiantes de irrumpir de un solo golpe. Cuando estuvo por completo dentro de su esposo comenzó a moverse con las caderas de Draco Siguiendo insinuantes el ritmo, Harry no aguanto mucho derramándose en el interior apretado del su rubio; quien con la masturbación que le propinaba Harry lo acompaño rato después.

Esa noche no durmieron reafirmándose lo mucho que se amaban.

Al otro día no salieron de la habitación pidiendo servicio al cuarto y desde su balcón, se deleitaron de la brisa marina refrescando sus cuerpos, ahí Harry tomo a Draco dos veces mas.

Al tercer día el rubio insistió en visitar Chichen itza reconocida como una de las maravillas del mundo moderno, al llegar y recorrer la cuidad de piedra supieron que había mucha magia en ese lugar , por lo que sentían muy poderosa, no era para menos con los extraordinarios magos que fueron los mayas, uno de los pobladores al salir los saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y los chicos supieron de inmediato que era un _autentico mexicano*_ -poderosos chamanes que tenían dones algunos de curación u otros mas por eso es que reconocían a los magos- el rubio se acerco y de inmediato entablaron una conversación, ambos sangre pura de inmediato se entendieron, Harry se sentía orgulloso de su esposo al reconocer que el ser un aristócrata no era tan malo si te daba esos conocimientos. Ya casi entrada la noche se despidieron jurando que algún día volverían.

La semana termino con una visita a Tulum y Xel – ha donde Harry se sintió feliz nadando por los ríos subterráneos y después con los delfines; atracción que por lo regular era para niños y como uno de ellos el moreno se divirtió.

Regresaron a Londres mágico con un renuente Draco que reclamaba no haber ido a Isla del Carmen, el moreno prometió que en su primer aniversario regresarían y así Draco quedo convencido.

000000000000000000000

Su rutina los acogió de vuelta con Draco buscando una escuela de especialidad en pociones , se inscribió y agradeció que solo fueran tres días a la semana por cinco horas, así podía dedicarle mas tiempo a su hogar y a su esposo.

Y como siempre hay un _pero_, la sociedad aun no le perdonaba que se casara con el héroe mágico; las salidas de compras al callejón Diagon estaban llenas de insultos y desprecios pero el rubio los enfrentaba con elegancia y fríamente, no permitía que eso le arruinara la felicidad a lado de su moreno, Kreacher siempre buscando el bienestar de su amo insistía en hacer las compras solo, pero el rubio no aceptaba diciendo « ¡que no les daría el gusto a esos cretinos!».

En el ministerio la historia era muy diferente a Harry nadie le decía algo hiriente, ni le reclamaban nada es por eso que el creía que los ataques se habían acabado, Hermione y Ron ya aceptaban a su esposo pues este se había ganado su confianza a base de trabajo, ya no hacia comentarios groseros, claro el sarcasmo era parte de su personalidad pero aun así ya no era ofensivo, se dedicaba a su hogar y a su esposo, convivía con los Weasley y con todos los amigos de Harry y la presunción ya no estaba en el.

0000000000000000000000

Cinco meses después de su matrimonio el medimago les dio la nueva buena de que esperaban un hijo, no hace falta decir que Harry se volvió loco de alegría y desde ese momento su rubio fue como una figurita de porcelana al que cuidaba con todo su ser.

El día que les dieron la noticia lo cerraron con broche de oro haciendo el amor en el balcón en plena noche -afortunadamente empezaba la primavera-el rubio sobre su esposo cabalgaba con ímpetu subiendo y bajando sobre el pene erguido de su moreno que lo sostenía de las nalgas al mismo tiempo que las apretaba, con la próstata mas sensible por el embarazo Draco llego primero al clímax pero sin dejar de moverse para hacer que Harry terminara.

El moreno cargo a su Dragón que se estaba quedando dormido y lo llevo a la cama, una sonrisa afloro en su boca imaginándose en como seria esa cosita que crecía en el vientre de su amor, sospechando lo mucho que lo consentiría.

0000000000000000000000

Para Draco la noticia de su embarazo fue un punto mas para que las ofensas se multiplicaran, ahora acusándolo de usar _ese pretexto_ para retener a Harry, pero su bebé le daba mas fuerza para resistir y enfrentarse a las habladurías.

0000000000000000000000

Harry se reunía cada viernes con sus amigos para contarse las novedades en un bar llamado "The Factory" cerca del ministerio.

—Y que hay de ustedes chicos ¿cuando sabremos de un nuevo Weasley en camino?- preguntaba Harry a Hermione y Ron.

—Si por mi fuera ya tendríamos un par pero aquí mi esposa- ellos se habían casado antes que Harry- dice que hay que esperar mas.

—Y tu amigo ¿que se siente estar _pagando el favor a Narcissa_?- el moreno sonrío sabia que era una broma común entre ellos.

—Ya vez _los sacrificios_ que uno tiene que hacer.

—Si Ron y Yo apenas si nos toleramos, pero hay que fingir ante la sociedad- decía la castaña reteniendo la carcajada.

—Y que lo digas no sabes o que sufro teniendo que soportar al Huron – continuaba la broma Harry.

—Y no solo eso, Harry lo tiene que mantener y ahora serán dos bocas que alimentar- decía Neville que contribuía-Yo por lo menos nada mas soporto las locuras de mi mujer agradezco que todavía no hay otro berreando.

—Y que lo digas Nev.

Por lo regular Draco alcanzaba después a su esposo en el bar, pero esa tarde las clases se habían suspendido y el rubio llego mas temprano que de costumbre… y deseo nunca hacerlo; escucho lo que el creyó era lo mas doloroso que jamás hubiera oído y sus lagrimas corrieron libres, los constantes insultos habían mellado su estabilidad, la sensibilidad que le daba su embarazo y el que hubiese perdido fortuna, casa y posición fueran determinantes para que con esa palabras su autoestima se fragmentara, ahí afuera antes la vista de los transeúntes Draco Malfoy dejo salir toda la angustia que había guardado durante largo tiempo, unos brazos lo aferraron y se sostuvo de ellos , mucho rato después se recobro alzo la cara y vio una sonrisa soñadora y unos ojos azules: Luna, lo miraba con ternura.

— ¿Estas bien Draco?

—Si,- dijo el rubio tratando que su voz no se quebrara- es solo que me duele mucho la cabeza y ya vez el embarazo me hace mas llorón- sonrió, la chica lo miro y le limpio con los dedos los rastros de llanto- podrías no decirle a Harry que me viste , no quiero arruinarle la tarde ¿vale?

—Sabes… la tristeza se hereda; no llores por que el pequeño Scorp lo siente, y el no quiere que te sientas solo, por que esta contigo.

— ¿Cómo sa…

—El me lo ha dicho, ve a descansar yo no diré nada.

El rubio no quiso preguntar mas, esa mujer era rara pero le agradecía por su consuelo, acaricio su vientre dejando que su magia buscara la de su hijo.

00000000000000000000

Las carcajadas sonaron en todo el lugar, cuando se calmaron y alguno aun limpiándose las lágrimas comenzaros a hablar en serio.

—La verdad chicos es que siempre pensé que mi vida no valía un galeón , perseguido por un loco, sin padres, sin saber que era mago… nunca soñé con tener lo que ahora tengo… a un hombre al que amo y me ama, y con un bebé en camino soy plenamente feliz.

—Y que lo digas ese hurón se ha sabido ganar nuestra respeto, solo hay que verte para saber que el te hace feliz. Así como esta preciosa sabelotodo me hace feliz a mí.

—Ron… - un beso entre Hermione y Ron con los gritos de Harry Y Nev fue lo que recibió a Luna.

—Ya no me dan envidia ahora esta aquí mi esposa y también puedo besarla- dijo Neville

—¡Ha que malos! como mi rubio no esta se aprovechan de mi- decía un sufrido moreno.

0000000000000000000000

En Grimauld Place Draco fue recibido por Kreacher quien noto lo deprimido de su amo, le preparo un te para los nervios y lo llevo a su habitación donde lo encontró enroscado durmiendo y con un puño cerrado fuertemente, cogió una manta y cubrió al amito, salió y Winky ya lo esperaba afuera del cuarto.

—Ve a preparar la cena para el amo Harry tal vez llegue mas temprano hoy, la elfo lo obedeció, sintiéndose curiosa por la salud del amo Draco.

00000000000000000000

En el bar Harry veía constantemente hacia la puerta de este esperando a su rubio, su amigos entendieron cuando este se despidió rato después para buscar a su esposo.

Se apareció en la sala de Grimauld Place y Winky lo recibió, pregunto por Draco y esta le dijo que ya dormía, Harry subió corriendo temiendo que su esposo se sintiera mal, al llegar a la habitación entro en silencio tratando de no hacer ruido y cuando vio a Draco descansando respiro con tranquilidad, el Medimago ya les había advertido que Draco dormiría mas en esos meses; por el desgaste de magia que le generaba la gestación.

Se acostó y abrazo a su rubio que al sentir el contacto despertó y reconociendo el olor de Harry se tenso.

—Vamos a cenar cariño debes de alimentarte y este pequeñín también.

—No tengo hambre.

—Draco que no te preocupe comerte una vaca entera que tenemos con que pagarlo- dijo bromeando Harry, ya que suponía que el rubio no quería perder su figura. Lo que no espero es que Draco se zafara de su abrazo y se levantara sin mirarlo, pero no le dio importancia.- Mm espero que Kreacher te haya hecho pastel de chocolate.

La cena fue muy animada con la platica de Harry comentando las novedades de los amigos y Draco poniéndole toda su atención, el rubio había optado por fingir ignorancia, sin embargo haría todo lo posible por no ser una carga para el moreno, se sentía agradecido, «no cualquiera aceptaría una relación con un Malfoy arriesgando su nombre» pensó el rubio, esa noche fue la primera de muchas que le seguirían que Draco no busco los brazos de su esposo para dormir, el moreno se acerco pero al ver que no era requerido, se acomodo; tampoco se preocupo después de todo pensó que tal vez era hora de darle sitio a su rubio que ya empezaba a _ocupar mas espacio_ en la cama, ese pensamiento lo hizo feliz.

Ese fin de semana visitaron la madriguera donde Molly se encargo de darle consejos a Draco para que no le pesara el embarazo, el rubio escuchaba atento las indicaciones, los Weasley celebraron por el futuro Potter, Harry estuvo prácticamente babeando todo el día por su rubio, incluso se gano varias burlas de la tribu de pelirrojos.

El lunes llego y Harry se preparaba para irse al ministerio cuando vio que Draco no estaba listo.

—Amor ¿no iras a clases?

—No, he decidido dejarlo por lo menos hasta que el bebe nazca ¿no te molesta verdad?

—No, si tu estas a gusto.

—Gracias

—¿Por que cielo?

—Por no molestarte.

El moreno negó, Lo que no intuía es que el rubio hacia eso por no ser una molestia monetaria para Harry y pensando en eso iría al callejón Diagon para vender las joyas de su madre, le dolía hacerlo ya que era su única posesión, pero la necesidad era mas importante con eso pagaría los gastos del hospital y compraría alunas cosas para Scorpius; no seria mucho, ni muy elegante pero seria algo y entre menos molestara a Harry era mejor ya bastante hacia con tenerlo bajo su techo , el rubio estaba seguro que la conversación que escucho era cierta y que Harry como buen Griffindor se caso con el por pagar el favor a Narcissa, y que mas podía pensar cuando el mismo moreno lo había dicho, se arreglo y salió con el inseparable Kreacher.

Lo que le dieron por las joyas no era ni la mitad de lo que valían pero servía para lo que tenia planeado.

Con un beso se despidió de las joyas y partió hacia San Mungo, ya no eran tantas las personas que lo molestaban pero aun lo hacían y sin embargo ya no le importaba el rubio creía que no estaban tan alejados de la realidad.

Si los encargados de la sala de natalidad de San Mungo, se sorprendieron por su petición no se lo hicieron saber: pago todos los gastos y pidió que no le mencionaran nada a su esposo.

Ya bastante cansado regreso a Grimauld Place, Harry llego más tarde el rubio ya lo esperaba con la cena lista y la mesa puesta, en esos instantes el moreno pensaba que solo faltaba su hijo para completar su familia feliz.

00000000000000000000000

Los meses seguían su curso y la pancita de Draco se redondeaba más y eso atraía toda clase mimos hacia ella, Harry se la pasaba hablándole a su hijo.

Ron había sido el elegido para ser el padrino en un fallo unánime ya que Draco para asombro de todos no objeto nada.

Y eso es lo que preocupaba al moreno que los cambios en la actitud de su esposo eran cada vez mas notables; la pasión de la que había hecho gala en un principio ya no estaba si bien seguía cariñoso era de modo mas sereno, mas calmado y muchas veces cuando esperaba que el rubio se negara a algunas cosas no había recibido protesta alguna; en la cama Draco era mas que complaciente si bien el embarazo les prohibía tener relaciones con penetración, las felaciones que le propinaba lo dejaban mas que satisfecho, sin embargo cuando deseaba regresar el favor Draco se negaba alegando que no se sentía con ánimos.

Para acabar en su trabajo las cosas iban mal ya que algunos mortifagos seguían prófugos asesinado a los que consideraban traidores- estos eran los mismo que mataron a Narcissa- por eso el trabajó aumento para Harry y solo llegaba a dormir a su casa. Esta era una de esas noches.

Posteriormente de una ducha rápida se acomodo en la cama y busco como siempre el cuerpo de su amado rubio pero no lo encontró y sobresaltado se levanto, busco a Kreacher y este le indicó que Draco dormía en la habitación que seria de su hijo, fue hasta ahí y entro despertando al rubio para preguntarle.

Este aun bostezando le contesto que era para que el descansara mejor ya que sus constantes malestares lo obligaban a ir al baño cada hora y no quería que Harry se desvelara por su culpa, al ver la determinación en los ojos plata el moreno acepto y aun cabizbajo regreso a la recamara matrimonial, aferrado a sus sabanas ansiando el olor de su rubio, pensó que esto ya era mas que preocupante y que necesitaba un consejo de preferencia de su mejor amiga; pues la línea de sus pensamientos se perfilaba a que Draco ya no lo quería; el solo pensamiento hizo que el estomago de Harry se encogiera en un doloroso nudo.

00000000000000000000

Draco aprovecho la ausencia de su esposo para comprar algunos muebles y ropita para su bebé, Harry le había prometido que lo acompañaría, sin darle opciones a replica, pero el exceso de trabajo del moreno le facilitó las cosas.

Con algo de nervios pero muy decidido Draco fue al Londres Muggle para comprar las cosas pues el dinero que tenia solo alcanzaba para eso, con un hechizó _Glamur_ que cubría su embarazo, busco una mueblaría y ahí fue a la sección de niños ninguno le agrado y así se la paso la mayor parte del día, en la penúltima mueblería encontró una bella cuna de caoba tallada a mano y esa compro, afortunadamente tenia dos roperos que hacían juego, visitando las tiendas conoció todos los artículos que los muggles tenían para los bebes y compro algunos, un cambiador, una tina, un porta bebe y una sillita mecedora. Cuando la dependienta le sugirió alguna mudanza el no acepto y con un _obliviate_ y en hechizo _reductivo_ soluciono el problema.

Ya con ocho meses de gestación, el rubio tenia todo listo para su alumbramiento, sintiéndose orgulloso por que no le había costado más a Harry.

00000000000000000000000000

Un tarde que Harry dejo a cargo a Ron y regreso a su casa temprano para salir de compras con su rubio, este le mostro el cuarto del bebe ya amueblado, algo de desilusión se vio en el rostro del de ojos verdes pero aun así sonrió y abrazo a Draco felicitándolo por su buen gusto y preguntándole que cuando llegarían las facturas, este le informo que ya vendrían luego.

Esa misma noche el moreno busco a Hermione en su casa y con lagrimas en los ojos le conto sus temores. Esta le aseguro que eran infundados; que Draco estaba enamorado de el, aun con esa explicación la espinita ya estaba clavada en el pecho del Auror.

00000000000000000000000

En una fría mañana de diciembre Draco empezó con contracciones, con ayuda de Kreacher y Winky se fue a San Mungo –Harry estaba de misión y regresaría hasta esa tarde- donde lo pasaron a la sala de partos de inmediato y tres horas más tarde Scorpius Hiperion Potter llegaba al mundo; rubio y de ojos plateados con vetas verdes, se podía decir que de Harry no heredaba nada pero eso ya se vería mas adelante.

El padre por petición de Draco fue notificado esa noche en cuanto regreso, molesto y muy dolido Harry llego a San Mungo donde antes de pasar a ver a su esposo fue a los cuneros a conocer a su primogénito y ahí descubrió que Draco lo nombro sin pedirle opinión y otra cosa más que su hijo era la viva imagen del rubio padre, tratando de controlar su irritación Harry fue hasta la habitación de Draco donde este ya lo esperaba, lo primero que pregunto fue,

— ¿Tan poco valgo para ti Dragón?

— ¿Por qué lo dices Harry? Tu eres muy importante para mi, gracias a ti no estoy viviendo en la calle o muerto de hambre.

—Solo por eso soy importante –pregunto herido el moreno- ¿acaso ya no me amas?

—Eso es irrelevante.

— ¡Con un Dementor Malfoy! Acaso crees que soy idiota, que no me he dado cuenta que ya no eres el mismo con el que me case, ya no me besas, ya no te entregas a mi, ya no hay amor en tus ojos cuando me miran, solo hay… no se

— ¡¿Dolor Potter eso es lo que ves?- grito ya molesto el rubio

— ¡¿Cómo? ¿Por q…

— ¡¿Por qué? , simplemente… duele que no te amen como tú lo haces, duele que solo gratitud sea la base de un matrimonio, duele saber que somos mi hijo y yo una carga para ti.

—Por Merlín Draco si yo los amo más que a mi vida ¿de donde sacas que son una carga?

—Vamos Potter ahora eres tu el que piensa que yo soy idiota.

—No cielo – dijo cariñoso Harry-solo creo que estas equivocado y si lo que dices por los estúpidos rumores, entiende que a mi no me interesa nadie mas, que tu y mi hijo y lo que piense la sociedad me importa un comino.

—No, Potter ellos solo confirmaron tus palabras.

—A ver Draco empecemos por el principio no entiendo nada.

—Te escuche, bueno… a tus amigo y a ti en el bar.

— ¿En el bar?- Harry trato de recordar y un foquito se prendió en su cerebro- oh amor esa tarde. Ja, ja.

Comenzó a reír y Draco se sintió mas humillado , sin embargo no lo demostró solo giro la cara viendo hacia el ventanal -o lo que figuraba un ventanal- Harry al ver que su rubio no reía con el, es mas que ni siquiera le prestaba atención se acerco con sutileza, tomo la mano de Draco y agradeció infinitamente que este no la retirara, lo que el moreno no intuía es que el orgullo Malfoy le obligaba a Draco a retribuirle todas las molestia que se tomaba y por lo tanto jamás rechazaría nada de lo que hiciera.

Viendo que no era rechazado Harry se sentó en la cama y abrazo a Draco besando su rostro empezando por sus ojos siguiendo con sus mejillas, su barbilla y por ultimo su boca y en cada beso decía un gracias como si fuera una plegaria.

—Lo que oíste es un estúpida broma que hacemos de vez en cuando; pero creo que no somos tan buenos como tu usando el sarcasmo; jamás óyelo, jamás ha sido ese mi pensamiento, para mi tu eres el premio que la vida me debía por todo lo que me ha hecho pasar.

Esa noche Harry solicito que lo dejaran quedarse con su esposo, mientras veía como Draco amamantaba a Scorpius cualquier duda, malestar, enojo o inseguridad se esfumo.

Al pequeño Potter le permitieron dormir con su papi y por supuesto su papa se unió en la cama con ellos; rodeado de amor y seguridad Scorpius no lloro en toda la noche.

Al otro día la habitación 302 de San Mungo estuvo llena de gente que iba y venia para conocer al pequeño rubio que los miraba a todos con curiosidad, algo asombroso para un recién nacido, su padrino aseguraba que lo había heredado de Harry.

El regreso a Grimauld Place fue toda una odisea pues Harry no quería soltar para nada a su hijo y por lo tanto el papeleo lo tuvo que realizar Ron.

Ya instalados en su hogar Draco durmió un rato, después de que Scorpius comió, el moreno en la sala con sus amigos acunaba a su hijo que no se veía con ganas de dormir siempre atento a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Con el si vas a estar muy alerta, ya puedo verlo investigando todo, aun si es peligroso – decía divertida Hermione-me atrevería a decir que _mas_ si es peligroso.

—Y que lo digas pero espero que haya heredado algo de sensatez de Draco- decía Ron mientras le hacia cariñitos a Scorpius.

—Gracias por la parte que me toca compañero. Bueno ya, poniéndonos serios quisiera comentarle algo- el moreno les conto las inquietudes de su esposo y el motivo de su comportamiento.

—Ya sabía que esas bromitas algún día nos darían problemas.

—Pero Herm ¿como sabríamos que Draco se lo tomara en serio? es mas que lo oyera.

—Tiene razón Ron el debió preguntarme y no darlo por hecho.

—Yo lo entiendo, tu no te has dado cuenta pero los ataques aunque ya no tan fuertes no han parado, a el lo siguen molestando y bueno nosotros no hemos ayudado mucho, además entiéndelo, es lógico que pensara eso si antes de ese día que te trajo la carta no eran muy amigos

—Yo no sabia que lo seguían molestando – el moreno se sintió de pronto como un idiota- yo prometí que estaría a su lado en la buenas y las malas y a los primeros problemas que tiene lo dejo solo… ¡diablos! Con razón se ha alejado tanto de mi – Harry pronuncio las siguientes palabras con un nudo en la garganta- creen… que él… ya no me quiera.

—Solo esta herido -Hermione palmeo su espalda- pero ahora su confianza en ti esta tambaleante eso es lo que debes hacer: ganártela de nuevo.

—Yo te ayudare compañero, no quiero que mi ahijado crezca en un hogar con problemas

—Yo daría mi vida para que mi familia sea feliz Ron te lo aseguro y si por mi estupidez mi rubio no confía en mi pues… hay que trabajar para que me crea.- termino diciendo Harry con una gran sonrisa y la primera de Scorpius imitando a su progenitor hizo que la algarabía estallara.

Con el ruido Draco despertó bajando a la sala, Harry le conto con el orgullo pintado en su cara -_la hazaña-_ de su hijo, una sonrisa serena se instalo en los labios de Draco pidiéndole a Scorpius a su padre, lo acomodo en sus brazos, subió con el para dormirlo no sin antes despedirse muy formalmente de los invitados.

A partir de ese día Harry lucho para que Draco volviera a confiar en el; palmo a palmo fue ganando terreno nuevamente en el corazón del ex príncipe Slytherin, con detalles desde desayunos en la cama hasta la sala repleta de rosas, sin descuidar a su Scorpius – incluso no discutió con Draco por el nombre- a quien lo lleno de juguetes incluso no aptos para su edad, cuando Draco no podía el lo llevaba consigo al ministerio -ya sabia que todas las chicas lo cuidarían- a su oficina para atenderlo en lo que el rubio terminaba sus pendientes, afortunadamente la curiosidad de Scorpius divertido viendo los memorándum voladores lo mantenía tranquilo.

00000000000000000000

Draco regreso a la escuela y con ahínco fue poniéndose al corriente; afortunadamente uno de los pocos compañeros que le hablaban -Estudio en Durmstrang- fue quien le facilito los apuntes y con esa gran ayuda el rubio pudo presentar los exámenes medios junto con todos sus compañeros. Julian aprovecho los bastos conocimientos de Draco ya que Severus le dejo muchos de sus sapiencias -el rubio pensaba que fue una forma de compensar su falta de interés en él, siendo su ahijado- Así ambos chicos estudiaban juntos y por lo tanto siempre se les veía por toda la Universidad, Julian era muy atractivo y sus ojos azules arrancaban suspiros, y el rubio no se quedaba atrás por lo que formaban una hermosa pareja; y las murmuraciones corrieron como pólvora hasta llegar a las paginas del _Profeta_.

En la cafetería del ministerio Harry, tomaba su almuerzo con su amigo pelirrojo cuando en una mesa contigua un grupo de oficinistas comentaban la noticia y al ver que sus miradas maliciosa se dirigía hacia ellos; Harry se levanto algo molesto y los encaro.

_ ¿Algo que decirme? –los dos sujetos negaron vehemente pero la mujer del grupo, no se amedrento.

_ No Auror Potter, es solo que leíamos las noticias y no pudimos evitar notar que su esposo es mencionado…

_ ¡Oh! ¡Aun siguen con sus estúpidos prejuicios!

_ No… bueno por que no lo lee…

_ No me interesa las mentiras que ellos escriben.

_ Oh, entonces usted ya sabe de la estrecha amistad entre su esposo y ese apuesto joven.

La mujer esperaba que el moreno se regresara o comentara algo pero la indiferencia de este los dejo fríos. Ron lo vio llegar hasta su mesa pero no quiso preguntar en ese lugar. Terminaron su almuerzo y se dirigieron de regreso a sus oficinas, en el camino Harry se decidió a contarle lo sucedido.

_ El Profeta habla de una amistad muy cercana entre Draco y un chico de su escuela.

_ Ya sabes que esos solo buscan vender y no les importa inventar sus noticias.

_ Si lo se,… pero… -el moreno suspiro- Ahora no se en que posición estoy con Draco,…

_ Aun no te perdona…

_ No lo se, hablamos y nos llevamos bien pero… de hecho no compartimos habitación… ¡Estoy desesperado! Lo herí y su confianza en mi ya no es la misma ¡¿Y si encuentra alguien mas? ¡¿Si ya no me ama?

_ Mira compañero yo creo que estas exagerando… tu lo estas compensado día con día, amas a Scorpius y lo cuidas cuando el no puede, de verdad que mejor pareja no podrá encontrar.

_ Eres un buen amigo Ron, pero ambos sabemos que si podrían encontrar a alguien mas, de hecho quien no le cause problemas, por quien no lo critiquen o lo juzguen, creo que es preferible mil veces un tipo anónimo que no lo ponga en el ojos del huracán, si no fuese tan egoísta Draco estaría en Francia tal vez ya casado con otro y viviendo tranquilo y sin gente que lo critique tan severamente.

_ ¿De que hablas?

_ Mira te lo contare desde el principio.

_ El moreno le hablo a su amigo de la carta de Narcissa, de lo que decía y como aprovecho esa oportunidad. Ron comprendió muchas cosas, le aconsejo a Harry que si deseaba despejar sus dudas y las de los demás; que se presentara en la Universidad con el pretexto de ir por Scorpius -ya que ese día Draco solo fue por unos resultados de exámenes y por eso se llevo al bebé-, demostrándole al rubio que el ya tenia una pareja y que esta jamás lo defraudaría de nuevo. Harry siguió al pie de la letra el consejo; Ron por su parte y cumpliendo su palabra investigo el paradero de las joyas que vendió Draco; y las recupero para devolvérselas al rubio.

0000000000000000000000

Por los pasillos del primer piso se veía como un presuroso Harry Potter caminaba buscando a alguien, pregunto a dos brujas que caminaban con un baso de jugo de calabaza, ¿Dónde se encontraba la cafetería? Ellas le indicaron y el fue hacia esa dirección, llego hasta una puerta que simulaba un enorme boca con colmillos y la lengua se desenrollo para darle la bienvenida a entrar, el moreno franqueo el paso y busco entras las mesas, hasta que dio con ese inigualable color de cabellos; se acerco y trato de no poner una gesto de disgusto cuando vio al acompañante de su rubio esposo. Scorpius fue el primero que lo vio a distancia y empezó a gritarle en su lenguaje de infante; el rubio mayor giro la vista hacia su dirección y le sorprendió su visita.

_ ¿Harry?

_ Hola amores, vino a recogerlos.

_ ¿…? Oh te presento a Julian –la mano del castaño claro estaba levantada hacia Harry y este le sonrió con amabilidad, y aunque fue fugaz las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de carmín.

_ Es un placer Julian.

_ El.. Gusto es mio… Señor Potter.

_ Oh por Merlín quítale el _Señor_ me hace sentir viejo.

_ No lo apenes Harry –decía Draco tratando de detener a Scorpius -que dejaba su papilla olvidada- con tal de irse a los brazos de su padre, y este lo reciba encantado.

_ ¿Como esta mi rubio precioso?

_ ¿A quien le preguntas –decía sarcástico Draco.

_ Jajaja a mi hijo… por que tu eres mi adonis rubio.

_ Bien.

El moreno se sentó y comenzó una animada charla con su esposo incluyendo a Julian; al terminar Harry los invito a tomar un postre en el callejón Diagon , como agradecimiento a Julian por su ayuda; sobretodo después de que se entero que este era un doncel y esperaba a su primer vástago -pero su pareja había salido en un viaje relámpago por negocios-. así con esas tres hermosos acompañantes Harry se sintió un hombre privilegiado.

000000000000000000000

Regresaron de acompañar a Julian a su departamento y al llegar a Grimauld Place; Scorpius ya dormía en brazos de su padre, lo llevaron hasta su habitación -que compartía con su papi- y ahí lo acostaron no sin antes ponerle el pijama, prendieron el móvil de luz y salieron sigilosos, Draco llamo a su esposo, con una señal le indico que bajaran a la sala; ahí se acomodo en el sillón individual y espero a que Harry se sentare frente a él.

_¿Y bien Potter? Me dirás la verdadera razón para ir a la universidad.

_ No me llames así – el rubio giro lo ojos fastidiado- bien es que…

_ Espero.

_ ¿Qué creias? nunca he tenido algo que me perteneciera que fuera mio de verdad, y cuando lo consigo, por fin tengo mi propia familia… un error casi me cuesta perderte… perderlos y … eres un hombre muy atractivo… Tú no querías quedarte en Londres Mágico, vaya ¡si no deseabas ni siquiera casarte conmigo! … te amo… pero siento que tu… ya no –el moreno no lloraba pero la angustia en su voz era palpable.

_ … Se que fue un mal entendido …

_ ¡Si lo fue!

_ Déjeme terminar… fue un malentendido pero me dolió de verdad me dolió y… ¡Merlín me sentí tan solo…!

_¡Perdóname amor!

Harry se lanzo a tomar entre sus brazos a su rubio y este lloro entre ellos , ambos se desahogaron y cuando todo dio fin el rubio beso a su esposo con la misma pasión que en un principio; las ropas desaparecieron y sus cuerpos se rencontraron para satisfacerse mutuamente; los gemidos se escuchaban con frenesí pues el rubio era embestido con apasionada lujuria y él contestaba del mismo modo, marcando la piel de su amante con mordidas. Cuando alcanzaron el clímax juntos se quedaron abrazados con sus cuerpos entrelazados, retomando el aliento.

_ Te amo Dragón.

_ Y yo ya ti Harry.

000000000000000000000

En la fiesta del primer año del pequeño Scorpius; Hermione le pregunto a Harry como iban las cosas con su esposo y… una gran sonrisa fue la contestación.

_ Muy bien, el regreso a nuestra habitación, y pues ¿Qué te puedo decir? nos amamos. No será la ultima vez que no congeniemos pero ese rubiecito -que ahora se esta atragantado de pastel-, nos unirá siempre y claro lo mucho que nos amamos.

_ Estoy tan feliz por ustedes, y Scorpius ¿será hijo único?

_ No, pero hay que esperar por lo menos otro año queremos disfrutar de este pingo.

A quien agradecer por su felicidad se preguntaba el moreno… a muchos factores; pero sobretodo a su buena suerte ya que su suegra le había dado esa oportunidad sin que lo supiera y el moreno sabía como aprovechar las ventajas que le daba la vida.

Fin


End file.
